Inuyasha's Journies With Amber
by Clambake
Summary: Kagome gets killed by a vampire, and Inuyasha and a new character named Amber team up to try to avenge her.
1. The Death of Kagome

Chapter One: The Death of Kagome  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing; so don't sue me. I don't even have a dollar worth of pennies right now.  
  
"Inuyasha, what the hell do you think you're doing?!!" Amber yelled at him because he had accidentally walked in on her as she was bathing.  
"I didn't know that you were in here, okay!" he protested.  
"Well, then go away! I don't know if I fully believe you, so whatever."  
"Don't worry, besides I don't want to see you naked, anyway!"  
"Good."  
Inuyasha left her and went down the hall to the other bathroom. Unfortunately for him, it was also occupied. But this time there was something strange going on. There was a man with long black hair sucking the blood from Kagome's neck. "What the hell!" he yelled.  
"Who are you? Or what are you; you freak, and put Kagome down!!"  
The creature looked at him with pale eyes and skin. He was no man or beast, for he was an immortal. "Ah so that was her name. She is now dead, and her blood was very sweet. Mind you, she put up quite a fight, but it was I who won in the end," the immortal said in an old French accent. "Oh, and to answer your questions, what I am is a vampire, and my name is Lestat."  
Inuyasha grew very angry, and began to bare his fangs and his claws. "You picked the wrong woman to kill, you asshole!!" then he roared "IRON REAVER!!" The vampire was able to doge the attack for the most part, but Inuyasha was able to rip his cloak.  
"It is useless, I am an immortal; you cannot kill me. You are the half-breed Inuyasha, are you not?"  
"So, you've heard of me, huh? I guess that there's nothing I can do to you but slice you with the tetsusaiga," said Inuyasha, pulling the sword from its sheath. It was fully transformed, and he was ready to use it. Louis got scared, and jumped out the window, and ran off at an invisible speed. The tetsusaiga detransformed, then Inuyasha ran to the window to look out for him. He didn't see Louis, so he went to see if there was any life left in Kagome. "Kagome, speak to me!" Inuyasha said, in tears. "Inu.Inuyasha.I love y.." Kagome whispered then her body went limp, and her soul moved on. "Kagome!!" Inuyasha cried out. Amber heard the noise, and came running to the bathroom. She opened the door and saw Inuyasha holding a limp Kagome in his arms. When he looked up at her, she saw tears in his eyes, and understood that Kagome had just passed away. Amber fell to her knees and tears began to stream down her face. She began to mourn over her dead friend. "Inuyasha," Amber said quietly. Inuyasha put down Kagome very gently and sat there and cried. Amber went over to him and hugged him. He didn't push her away, he just silently cried into her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I wasn't here to protect you when you needed me the most," he said to the dead Kagome as he stood up. "Inuyasha, what exactly happened?" Amber asked, after she dried her face off with her sleeve. "A vampire attacked her, and then fed off of her. I got here when it was already too late. He got away before I could attack him with the tetsusaiga," he explained, dejectedly. "Vampire.Could it have been Lestat?" "He said that his name was Lestat." "This is bad, I have Lestat after me," said Amber worriedly. "What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, rather confused. "A year ago I killed a vampire named Louis when he fed off of me. You see, blood that is not of the Earth can kill a vampire." "Are you saying that you aren't from this planet?" Inuyasha asked her, still confused. "Yes, at least my parents weren't. I don't know where they're from, but all I know is that I am not a human." "Strange. So this vampire is Lestat?' "Yes, he must be. The two were always together until I accidentally killed Louis." Inuyasha looked at Kagome's corpse. "So what should we do with her body?" "We need to either bury or burn it. I think that burying it would be the best idea because burning human flesh is the worst smell in the world, next to rotting flesh," she replied. "Yeah, good idea," he said, then picked up the body and carried it outside, where he began to dig a deep hole in the ground. While he was digging, Amber was cleaning up the mess of Kagome's blood in the bathroom. They were going to move on from the abandoned house that they had been staying in for the past week. Both of them were determined to find the vampire and avenge Kagome's death. Amber and Inuyasha left as soon as Kagome was six feet under. They carried none of her belongings. Instead they buried them with her because the stuff would just be stolen if they were left in the house. Neither Amber nor Inuyasha looked back because they were going to move on and get Lestat back for the damage that he caused them.  
  
A/N: That is the end of the first chapter. I hope that you give me an honest opinion and don't just tell me "Oh that really sucked!" or "What the hell was that?" I'm just trying to get someone to review my fics besides my friends that know me like CosmicMoon or alo or Brinni something, okay? I hope that someone gives me ideas, either by e-mail or through reviews. By the way, it would be very nice to get an e-mail that isn't a forward from one of my friends or from classmates.com, so your e-mails are very welcome, as long as it isn't porn or spam. Peace out, and don't forget to review! 


	2. The Perverted Monk

Chapter Two: The Perverted Monk  
  
A//N: Some of you are probably wondering whom this new character named Amber is, and how she met Inuyasha and Kagome. Well, she was just another enemy of Inuyasha's brother Shesshoumoru, and they joined forces to fight and travel together, eventually becoming friends. Anyways, on with chapter two! (Oh, and by the way the shikon jewel is now in the custody of Amber)  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Amber and Kouji. Rumiko Takahashi owns everyone besides Louis and Lestat; Anne Rice owns them.  
  
The two travelers, Inuyasha and Amber, traveled the entire morning until they reached a village where a friend of Amber's lived. His named was Kouji, and he was an old friend of hers from when she was still a young girl. They hadn't seen each other in years. When Amber came into town, she immediately told Inuyasha that they were going to visit him.  
"What? How do you know if he even lives in this town anymore? He could even be dead by now," Inuyasha said, trying to talk her out of it.  
"You know, you could hang out at the local hangout, but I guess that you probably don't really want to," Amber suggested.  
"Maybe I should go to the old man bar, and stare at the wall and drink sake until you come and get me," said Inuyasha sarcastically.  
"Just don't spend all of our money. You can spend some quality time with the local drunks that'll stare at your cute ears!" Amber laughed. Inuyasha got angry when she called his ears cute because he didn't like being teased.  
"Shut up! My ears aren't cute!" he said defensively. But Amber only smiled because she had said it to piss him off, and she knew that it would. "So, are you going to go to the old man bar, or are you coming with me?" "I'm going to go and have some sake. Maybe there'll be a man who I can have a conversation with about guy things. "Maybe. Well, I'm going to stop by Kouji's home, and if he's not there, then I'll go and find you," she replied, and then they separated to go mind their own business for a little while.  
  
(Following Inuyasha)  
  
Inuyasha headed towards the local inn, and found that there were quite a few old drunks in there, along with a few younger guys and about five whores working the floors. He sat down, and then one of the younger whores slunk over towards him.  
"Hello, stranger," the girl said sweetly, trying to act sexy, "Is there anything that I can get for you this fine afternoon?"  
"Just a pitcher of sake will be enough for me, thanks," he replied.  
"One pitcher of sake coming right up," she said, and then slunk off towards the bar.  
Inuyasha just watched the other people around the inn, and wondered whether or not Amber was going to find her friend. He didn't really care; he just needed time away from anyone that knew him because he needed to sort out stuff in his head about Kagome's death. He was mourning over her, and could hardly believe that she was dead. At one point he thought that he was in love with her, but then he realized that it would never work out between two people from two completely different time periods, and that she just reminded him of his dead lover, Kikyo.  
The girl finally came with his sake, and made sure to brush up against him with her breasts after he paid her for the drink. Inuyasha was too preoccupied with thinking about the death of his best friend to care or take any notice of this. Not long afterwards, he began to drink the sake rather slowly. After an hour or so, Amber came in with a look of annoyance on her face.  
  
(Following Amber)  
  
Amber walked down the familiar road to Kouji's house. When she reached the old farmhouse, it looked as though it had been abandoned for a few years. She sighed, then turned around and headed back towards the main part of the village where she had left Inuyasha. As she was walking, she came upon a wandering monk, who carried a staff.  
"Good afternoon, Miss," said the monk, putting on a good front.  
"Uh, hi," she said, forcing a smile.  
"Where be you heading on such a fine afternoon?" he asked her, making her stop in the middle of the small road.  
"I'm heading towards the local pub to find my friend that I left behind earlier, if you'll excuse me," she replied.  
"Oh, please beautiful woman, would you bare my children? I need to find a wife, and you would be perfect for the part!" he said, kneeling down on one knee, begging her.  
"Are you crazy!?" she asked him. "You're not supposed to have sex anyway. You're a monk!"  
"So what? Besides, you are too sexy to travel alone, especially in that outfit that you have on," he said because she was wearing a short mini- skirt with a shirt that Kagome gave her.  
"I'm not traveling alone. Besides that, I can defend myself against perverted monks like you and from demons and other perverts," she said haughtily.  
"Oh yeah? You letting me see up your kimono says you can't," he said, being a perverted monk.  
"You're on!"  
She powered up her chi, and then threw a ball of energy at him. He dodged it, and it hit the earth, causing a small crater to be created, making the ground shake. He whistled at the size of the hole it created.  
"That would've hurt," he commented, and then he attacked her with a magical spell that was similar to her last attack. It missed her, having a similar effect on the earth. He attacked Amber with his staff and she held it off. She had to jump up in the air, and then he ended up seeing up her skirt anyway, so he just laughed.  
"What's so funny?" she asked.  
"I don't know," he said, then by catching her off guard, kissed her on the cheek.  
"Hey!" she exclaimed, and then he gently covered her mouth.  
"My name is Miroku, for future reference," he said, and then left her there, stunned.  
She turned around and said, "My name is Amber, by the way."  
Miroku was gone before he heard her name, so she was a bit annoyed by him. She kept this look on her face until she saw Inuyasha in the pub (or the local inn). She was relieved to see him, and then she told him about her encounter with the perverted monk, Miroku.  
"I know Miroku. He's still asking women to bare his children; that doesn't surprise me one bit. He was always trying to watch Kagome bathe."  
"Oh well, and my friend's house looks like it has been abandoned for a while, so I didn't see if anyone was home or not," said Amber.  
"Anyway, do you want the rest of the sake? I don't really care much for it."  
"Oh, I might as well try it," she said, then took a sip out of his cup, and then a look of disgust came across her face. "No wonder you don't like it! I really don't like the taste of alcoholic beverages."  
"Hey Baby, how about you come and bring some of that sweetness my way?" one of the customers called to Amber because they thought that she was one of the whores that worked there because of her clothing.  
"Leave her alone, she's with me!" Inuyasha said, standing up, causing the place to go quiet.  
"Inuyasha, calm down. You don't want to get yourself into trouble," said Amber.  
"Hey, wait a minute, you're the half-breed Inuyasha!" said one of the other men.  
"Yeah, so what if I am?"  
"Inuyasha's the name, and yes I am a half -breed. I get enough of it as it is, so would you just leave us alone?"  
"Uh, something tells me that we should probably head out of town about now," said Amber.  
"Good idea, lets go before they start something," he agreed, then the left the inn, and headed off for the forest to travel to the next town. Inuyasha didn't smell the vampire anywhere in the village anyway. They decided to camp in the forest that night, but Inuyasha didn't want Amber to sleep by herself because he smelled old death nearby, and he wasn't' sure what it was.  
  
A/N: And now the author asks you what you thought of chapter two of the story. So what did you think? You can tell me in the review or in e-mail. What do you think the smell of old death refers to? What do you think of Amber? So I'll talk to you again in chapter three.  
-Grahamcracker 


	3. The Stench of Old Death

Chapter Three: The Stench of Old Death  
  
A/N: And finally chapter three is here!! Disclaimer: I only own Amber.  
  
Nighttime was coming, and darkness was falling over the sky. Inuyasha and Amber made their camp by making a fire and sleeping under the stars, sleeping by each other, just in case the vampire, named Lestat, a demon, an animal, or human attacked. Inuyasha smelled the stench of old death not too far away. It was getting closer and closer from a distance, quickly moving in, until it was nearly three hundred meters away.  
"Something dead keeps getting closer and closer to us!" Inuyasha finally told her, then he quickly withdrew the tetsusaiga, and it was transformed. "Just as I thought."  
"Lestat?" Amber suggested, knowing that it was him coming.  
"Yes, my petit, did you ask for me?" a different voice asked, which sounded like that of Lestat.  
"What do you want, anyway?" Inuyasha asked the vampire.  
"Little Miss Murderer here killed my best friend, so now I seek to avenge his death by killing her."  
"What good'll that do? It won't bring him back, no matter what," said Inuyasha.  
"Oh well, at least I'll feel better afterwards," he said, as if death and killing were merely a game. "Whether you die or not doesn't matter to me,"  
Amber got ready for Lestat to attack, and Inuyasha followed in suit. Lestat merely laughed at this. Honestly the two looked rather funny as they stood on guard, waiting for the attack. Lestat waited a few minutes, until their muscles were tired from staying in the same position like they were. He made and aerial attack onto Inuyasha's head, and then covered his mouth. Inuyasha raised the tetsusaiga and attempted to slash him with it, but it proved useless.  
Lestat jumped ten feet away from Amber, with Inuyasha held down, putting up a great struggle, that was giving him problems. Eventually, Lestat pulled out a small dagger to Inuyasha's neck, threatening to slit his throat. "If you don't come with me, he's going to be history!"  
Amber noticed that the tetsusaiga was only a few feet away from her, but it was definitely out of reach. "What happens if I do come with you? Will you spare him?"  
"Yes, if you cooperate with me, then your lover will be safe."  
"Then take me instead!" Amber yelled. Lestat dropped Inuyasha and grabbed her. He swooped off with out of sight before Inuyasha could jump up and go after her.  
"DAMN IT!" he roared, and then fell to his knees. "Two women in two days to that creep!" Inuyasha was furious with himself because he could have saved her, but he was paralyzed with fear because of his own instincts to survive. A monk from not too far away had heard the noise of Inuyasha's rage. He walked to where the infuriated half demon was and asked him "Well, if it isn't good old Inuyasha!" he said cheerfully. Inuyasha recognized the voice, and his ears perked up immediately. "Miroku? Is that you?" "Yes, I am him. So, where's Kagome? You haven't parted ways with her yet, have you?" "Kagome's dead; a vampire took her life from her last night, and has taken my other companion in exchange for sparing my life," he said, rather gloomily. "Just now was that what was going on? I sensed that you were near, and that there was another two beings here just a minute ago, but they vanished in a flash." "Now I have to rescue her from that monster, despite the fact that he can overpower me," said Inuyasha, as though he were ready for anything. "I can't believe that Kagome's really gone," Miroku said sadly. "It's such a waste of a hot babe!" Inuyasha looked at him as though he were going to rip him apart. "Hey, don't look at me that way! I was just kidding, man!" Inuyasha decided to ignore Miroku's perverted mind, and began to try to smell the stench of old death again. He smelled it, but it was a very feint. He ran off in the direction that it was coming from, and Miroku could barely keep up with him. Inuyasha wasn't going to let another woman die because he couldn't save her in time, for it had already happened to him two times too many. (Back to Right After Amber's Abduction)  
  
Lestat carried Amber off to a cave that was a few miles from where he had left Inuyasha, and bound her hands and feet together, making sure that she was immobile. He made sure that her mouth was covered, too. "So, little bitch, what shall I do to you first? Shall I slowly torture you, or shall I just slit your wrists and watch your disgusting blood gush out of your body, until you are dead?"  
Amber looked at him with fear, and hoped that Inuyasha would come to her rescue soon. She could sense him getting closer after about ten minutes of Lestat ripping her clothes from her body, and tracing his fingers around her features. He seemed to have an obsession with where her heart was, though. Her heart was on the right side more so, and it was beating faster than a human heart would tend too in a situation like this. "Ah, so your anatomy is slightly different too, but your shape is the same as a human," he commented, also noticing that Inuyasha was getting closer. "Oh, and I guess that your boyfriend is coming to save you from me. I know that you sense this, too, or you just hope that he is. His thoughts are devoted to killing me with his big sword, and saving you on time. There is also another with him, and this one has perverted thoughts of hoping to see you naked. I dare say, he will barely get his wish, but at a price," said Lestat, then he laughed with maliciousness. After a minute or two, Inuyasha barged in on the scene, and was glad that Amber was still alive. Miroku arrived after him, panting from the run. He looked over at Amber, checked her out, and smirked because he recognized her from earlier. Inuyasha drew the tetsusaiga and it transformed immediately. "Ooh, you have the big sword out again, I'm so scared!" Lestat said sarcastically. Inuyasha swung the tetsusaiga, and split the cave apart, making some of it to collapse, so Miroku created a force-field to protect Amber from harm. Lestat dodged the attack by jumping away, while getting his skin pierced slightly, but that closed up instantly. Lestat ran away to find another shelter before the daylight would flood into the cave from the outside, leaving a surprised Miroku, Inuyasha, and Amber behind.  
  
A/N: Well that's all for now. I have to eat my lunch before it gets cold. Please tell me what you thought, that is if you're not too lazy to review a story. Have a good day and night!  
-Graham Cracker P.S.  
  
Don't worry, the next chapter will be up sometime soon enough. Ta-ta readers! 


End file.
